doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gallo Claudio
El Gallo Claudio o Foghorn Leghorn., (Foghorn Leghorn en su versión original en inglés) es un gallo animado que aparece en muchas caricaturas de Warner Brothers. Su primera aparición fue en 1946 en una película de Henery Hawk titulado Walky Talky Hawky. El Gallo Claudio es considerado un importante personaje de los Looney Tunes, y su némesis/compañero era un perro sabueso que cuidaba el gallinero, y, ocasionalmente, el gavilán pollero. Muchas de las bromas en la caricatura implicaban al Gallo Claudio y al perro tratando de vencerse el uno al otro mejor. En la versión original de las caricaturas en que el Gallo Claudio aparece, su voz fue creada por el actor Mel Blanc, inspirado en el personaje del Senador Claghorn, un político del sur de Estados Unidos que aparecía con frecuencia en el programa de radio de Fred Allen. La voz de Senador Claghorn era interpretada por el comediante Kenny Delmar. El Gallo Claudio utilizaba muchas frases de Claghorn. La versión en español de las caricaturas del Gallo Claudio generó muchas frases populares como "¡Lanza la bola chico!" cuando le enseña al Cabeza de Huevo Jr. a lanzar una bola y hace uso excesivo de la muletilla "digo". Otras frases memorables son "Digo hijo, digo hijo digo", "oye, digo, oye muchacho" y "No te juntes con ese peeeeerro hijooooo", la voz en español latino fue hecha por el Ismael Larumbe Sr. y por Víctor Manuel "El Güero" Castro, en su etapa más polular y conocida . Todas las animaciones del Gallo Claudio fueron dirigidas por Robert McKimson. right|200px Cortos metrajes Epis. # 4- Henhouse Henery - 2 de Julio d3e 1949- 7' minutos Epis. # 5- The Leghorn Blows at Midnight - 6 de Mayo de 1950 - 7' minutos Epis. # 9 - Sock-a-Doodle-Do - Dale Duro - 10 de Mayo de 1952 - 7' minutos Epis.# 13 Little Boy Boo - Junio/5/1954- 7' minutos Epis. # 15 - Feather Dusted - 15 Enero de 1955 - 6'25 minutos Epis. # 20 - Feather Bluster - La ley de la herencia - 10 mayo de 1958 - 6' - minutos Epis. # 23 - Crockett -Doodle-Do - 1960 -6'30 minutos. Epis # 24 - The Dixie Fryer - Pollo frito a la sureña - 24 de Setiembre de 1960 - 7' minutos Apariciones *1.- Walky Talky Hawky (1946) *2.- Crowing Pains (1947) *3.- The Foghorn Leghorn (1948) *4.- Henhouse Henery (1949) - Ismael Larumbe Sr. *5.- The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (1950) -Ismael Larumbe Sr. *6.- A Fractured Leghorn (1950) *7.- Leghorn Swoggled (1951) *8.- Lovelorn Leghorn (1951) *9.- Sock-a-Doodle-Do (1952) -Víctor Manuel "El Güero" Castro *10.- he Egg-Cited Rooster (1952) *11.- Plop Goes the Weasel (1953) *12.- Of Rice and Hen (1953) *13.- Little Boy Boo (1954) -Ismael Larumbe Sr. *14.- Feather Dusted (1955) *15.- All Fowled Up (1955) -Ismael Larumbe Sr. *16.- Weasel Stop (1956) *17.- The High and the Flighty (1956) *18.- Raw! Raw! Rooster! (1956) *19.- Fox Terror (1957) *20.- Feather Bluster (1958) - Víctor Manuel "El Güero" Castro *21.- Weasel While You Work (1958) *22.- A Broken Leghorn (1959) *23.- Crockett-Doodle-Do (1960) - Víctor Manuel "El Güero" Castro *24.- The Dixie Fryer (1960) -Ismael Larumbe Sr. *25.- Strangled Eggs (1961) *26.- The Slick Chick (1962) *27.- Mother Was a Rooster (1962) *28.- Banty Raids (1963) *29.- False Hare (cameo appearance, starring Bugs Bunny) (1964) *30.- The Yolk's on You (cameo appearance, part of Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement) (1980) *31.- Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) (cameo appearance) *32.- Superior Duck (cameo appearance) (1996), voiced by Frank Gorshin *33.- Space Jam (1996) voiced by Bill Farmer -Alejandro Villeli *34.- Pullet Surprise (1997) voiced by Frank Gorshin *35.- Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) voiced by Jeff Bennett *36.- Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) voiced by Jeff Bennett *37.- GEICO-Foghorn Leghorn (2011) voiced by Jeff Bennett otros * El Cuento de Navidad de Bugs Bunny -Francisco Colmenero -1979 -Mel Blanc * Cuentos de Navidad de Bugs Bunny - -Francisco Colmenero -1979 -Mel Blanc * Tiny Toons- Frank Carreño - 1990- 1995 -Jeff Bergman * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción- Blas García - 2003- Jeff Bennett * El show de los Looney Tunes -Octavio Rojas - 2011 - Jeff Bergman * La vuelta al mundo de Piolín- Alejandro Villeli -2000-Jeff Bennett * Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad- Blas García - 2006 - Joe Alaskey Enlaces externos * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foghorn_Leghorn- Wikipedia Inglés Categoría:Personajes